conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
West Saxony
The Kingdom of Wessex (Wessen: Konǵéric þá Wessex), more commonly known as Wessex, is a sovereign state located in Western Europe on the island of Great Britain. The capital of Wessex is Winchester and as of 2013, Wessex has a total population of roughly 10 million. Wessex has existed in some way shape or form almost continuously since the 6th century. Many believe it was formed by Cynric and Cerdic in 519 as a Anglo-Saxon Kingdom, however it is speculated that this is little more than legend. In 927, when the Heptarchy unified into a single Kingdom of the English, Wessex remained independent having endured the war with the Danish invaders. Wessex then went on to form a prosperous colonial empire consisting of colonies in North America, and what is today, Newfoundland. In 1532, Wessex was invaded by the Kingdom of England under Henry VII’s orders over what many speculate to have been jealousy over their success in overseas exploration. After the Tudor Conquest of Wessex, the state existed as a vassal state of England known as the Earldom. In 1806, Wessex rebelled under the leadership of Egbert Knut and became fully independent forming a modern state based on direct democracy and pacifism. Wessex is a Directly Democratic Parliamentary Republic with a Constitutional Monarchy. The Monarchical lineage of Wessex dates back to the 6th century, among the oldest in the world. Today the Monarchy has no power within the government of Wessex, which is led by the Ǵylpminnod of Wessex. The legislative body of Wessex, the bicameral Witanaǵemot is regarded as having sovereignty in the country. Wessex has a system of direct democracy whereby the general public share sovereignty with the legislative body in decision making powers at opportunities known as Scirmaods. Wessex is viewed as being relatively unique in Western Europe culturally. Wessex has a multi-religious society unseen in much of Europe, split between traditional indigenous Paganism, Atheism, and Christianity. Wessex’s cultural heritage links it to Germanic Europe. The official language, Wessen is a Germanic language, and the Wessen people are regarded a Germanic ethnicity. Wessex has been ranked among the most developed countries in the world by the United Nations, and ranks high in quality of life and GDP per capita. Etymology The name Wessex is derived from 'West Saxons', who settled the region and formed the ancient Kingdom of Wessex in the 6th century. History Early Wessex According to the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, Wessex was first founded by Cynric and Cerdic in the early 6th century, cheiftans of the Gleiwse Clan who landed on the Hamptúnşire coast. However, the specific events given by the Chronicle are in some doubt: archæological evidence points instead to a considerable early Anglo-Saxon presence in the upper valley of the river Thames, and the Cotswolds area. The centre of gravity of Wessex in the late 6th and early 7th century seems to have lain farther to the north than in later periods, following successful expansion to the south and west. The Anglo-Saxon Chronicle has provided much of the information on the early Kingdom of Wessex, however archaeological evidence has found differences in claims. In 519, the westward advance of Wessex was halted at what is now the western border with the United Kingdom. The eastward advance involved the invasion of Dumnonia (now Kernowşire), the homeland of the Celtic Dumnonii tribe. It is clear that neighbouring Kingdom Mercia and Wessex competed for land for as long as Mercia's existence, regularly loosing and capturing land holdings in the Cotswolds and near Bath. During the late 6th century Wessex had the hegemony over of Heptarchy of Anglo-Saxon Kingdoms, following the conquest of much of Southern Mercia and the Jutes on the Isle of Wight. This continued until the late 9th century when the ruling dynasty had a firm lineage. Viking Raids during the rule of Egbert, which led to the invasion and ousting of Egbert in favour of Alfred the Great, who led Wessex to victory, pushing back Viking Invaders from Southern Britain. In the late of 9th century, the Danish Army began swarming the Kingdoms of Northumbria and East Anglia, following their ousting from Southern England. During this period, Alfred carried out great reformations of the Wessex's government and the construction of warships organising the Wessen army. The Danish conquests had destroyed Northumbria and Anglia, and decreased Mercia by half. The Danish Forces were once again repelled. Alfred reformed the administration of justice, issued a new law code and championed a revival of scholarship and education. He gathered scholars from around England and elsewhere in Europe to his court, and with their help translated a range of Latin texts into Old English (soon to become Wessen), doing much of the work in person, and orchestrated the composition of the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle. Even after the repell of the Great Heathen Army from Denmark, English kingdoms continued to be attack by Danish settlers. Between 913 and 918 a series of English offensives overwhelmed the Danes of Mercia and East Anglia, bringing all of England south of the Thames under King Edward of Wessex's power. Mercia and those Kingdoms north of the humber, stated that thenceforce there would be only one Kingdom of the English, Wessex however disagreed with this view, leading to the conquest of Wessex, and the loss of South Eastern England. The conflict ended in a stalemat and left Wessex independent from the Kingdom of England formed in 927. Societal and Technological developed ran at a similar pace to Englands between the 10th and 15th century, and on some accords even shared discoveries. Wessen Empire and Expansion During the Age of Discovery in the 15th and 16th centuries, Portugal and Spain pioneered European exploration of the globe, and in the process established large overseas Empires. Envious of the great wealth that they gained from these empires, England, France and the Netherlands began to establish colonies and trade networks, followed by Wessex. Under the rule of Alfred III, Jon Agbert was comissioned to explore to America, which had been discovered by John Cabot comissioned by Henry VII of England in 1497. Agbert landed on Newfoundland (Niwofingelend) in 1499 (mistakenly believing, like Christopher Columbus, he had discovered Asia), an attempted was made to begin a colony there, this became known as Alfredburg, in honour of Alfred III. This was the first colony is what what to then become Canada. Shipping began to cross the Atlantic between Bristol and Alfredburg, laden with treasures from the New World. The prosperity and success from the first colony, led to further colonisation of the region, with expansion to Summerset Isle of the coast from Niwofingelend in 1502. By this time Spain had established trade routes and fortresses across the Americas, Asia and Africa, while England trailed behind other European powers on overseas colonies, which led to the beginning of tensions between England and Wessex, envious of Wessex's sucess in its overseas colonies. Trade routes in Asia and Africa began to crop up, with Wessex prospering greatly, as colonies and forts were placed in South East Asia by 1520. Union with Britain The success Wessex was having, and the acession of Henry VIII to the throne of England increased tensions between Wessex and England to breaking point, Henry VIII ordered the Conquest of Wessex in 1532, as England's 'rightful land.' Wessex however fighting valiantly to repell the English invasion, was forced to surrender in June of 1532. A forceful Union for forged between Wessex and England, and Wessex's colonial empire was officially handed over to England. The union created the Earldom of Wessex, which functioned as a political unit of England, a client state. The Earl of Wessex was a member of the English royal family appointed by the monarch. Wessex, which had been largely ignored by the spread of Christianity with as little 20% of the population actually practicing Christinaity, was Anglicised during the union, with English becoming the most widespread language, and the introduction of the Church of England. Although many Wessen stayed loyal to their Pagan faith. Many Wessens worked on English colonial vessels, and many left for colonies, leading to a large Wessen diaspora as early as 1600. The union with Britain continued relatively unhindered due to fear struck into Wessens by the imposing English army presence, however the 16th and 17th centuries saw the rise of Wessen nationalism, several repeals for the Act of Union, and a failed rebellion in 1797, however as English rule transitioned to British rule, the dominion stayed. During this period Wessen culture was quashed by the English and later the British, and was not developed industrially or economically, with the land and resources being exploited. Despite discouragement towards the Wessen language the was spoken by almost 60% of the population. The revival of the Runic Alphabet grew in popularity as it hid the use of Wessen from English eyes. This led to the adoption of the Wessen Script as the official script of the Wessen Language in the late 1600's once again, and was modernised adopting several latin alphabet convetions. Wessen Rebellion In 1797 the failed rebellion, led to dismay over independence and Wessen nationalism, however a rebellion led by Egbert Knut rallied surprisingly large support due to the principles involved. Egbert Knut marched to London in August of 1805, gathering followers and mercenaries, upon reaching London Knut's wishes of a velvet revolution were ended when the English forces confronted them at the Battle of the Thames, near Oxford. The battle consisted of six days of suppressed insurrection, spilling out in London and Bristol aswell as mass protests on both sides. The Rebellion ended with the declaration of the Commonwealth of Wessex, which began a series of armed conflicts ending with Wessex's recognition by the United Kingdom. The armed conflict was the opposite of what Knut had intended the rebellion to be based on, leading to the adoption of pacifism in an attempt for such as tragedy to never happen again. On the 12th February 1806, Wessex was officially made independent. Later the same day the first official meeting of the Witanegmot convened, and made Knut the interim Gylpmīnnod. Knut was later elected after forming the Knutisc Party in the first elections. The First King of 'Modern' Wessex was crowned on the 14th February 1806, styled as Harold the First King. Golden Era The period commonly known as the Golden Era encompassed mass economic, societal and industrial development between 1810 and 1900. Economic prosperity was high as the difference between the rich and the poor began to close. The formerly undeveloped Wessex grew into a small industrial centre in Europe, with the capital, Bristol at the forefront, alongside the second city of Suthampton. The seeds of the industrial revolution were left in the legacy of Wessex as a Brtish dominion. Wessex had however been largely exploited since the 15th century by English and British rule, there were still high resources of Tin and Coal which were vital in Wessex's economic development. The Golden Age was also characterised by a number of initiatives set out by the government, including social healthcare, education improvements, and social security, particularly to the end of the 19th century. Liberal principles and ideologies led the country forward ensuring the well being of its people and development through education, InterWar Period Cold War Era Modern Wessex Politics Government Wessex is a Unitary Constitutional Monarchy, with a Parliamentary System and elements of direct democracy. The Monarchy of Wessex has no political power, and has had none since its reformation in 1806. According to the Constitution of Wessex, the Consitutional Monarch of Wessex, is the 'figurehead of the Wessen nation' who 'represents and unifies the Wessen people.' The Government of Wessex is split into three arms; the Executive the Legislative and the Judicial; The Executive consists of the Head of the Government, the Ǵylpminnod, and their chosen Cabinet members. The Ǵylpminnod is indirectly elected through Witanaǵemot in a first past-the-post system in relation to number of seats. The Ǵylpminnod has executive powers which are subject to the approval of the legislative body, the Witanaǵemot. The current Head of Government is Dawna Maðan-Britan, the leader of the Knutist Party. The Legislative Arm of the Government consists of the bicameral sole legislative body, the Witanaǵemot which is divided into the; *Upper House; the Sela þá Ieldras *Lower House, the Sela þá Dóm The Upper House, consists of 73 appointed members, known as Ieldras, ''who are appointed in a meritocratic system, according to their knowledge in a particular field. This system dates from the original days of the Witanagemot, where it existed as an advisory body to the King of Wessex, consisting of both secular and ecclesiastical knowledgable noblemen. However, today it only consists of Secular appointed members. The Upper House is separate from, but complements the work of the Lower House. The Lower House, the Sela þá Dóm, roughly meaning the ''House of Law or Opinion conists of XXX elected members known as Hirwan from the XXX elective constituencies across Wessex. The house is the sole legislative law making body of the government, and works closely with the Upper House, however the Upper House cannot pass a law independently from the Lower House, and vice versa. Both Houses of Witanagemot, the Public, and the Ǵylpminnod are the only bodies to have the power to propose official laws to subject to both vote in the legislature and in the Scirmaóds. Direct Democracy Administrative Divisions Foreign Relations Armed Forces Geography Physical Geography Wessex consists of the South West Peninsula of the Isle of Great Britain in Western Europe. separated from Britain by a land border and the Bristol Channel across from Wales. The nation has a long coastline, most of which is under protection due to it's archaeological importance, with the Jurassic Coast in Dorset being a major source of Prehistoric fossils. The east of the region is characterised by wide, flat clay vales and chalk and limestone downland. The vales, with good irrigation, are home to the region's dairy agriculture. Somerset Levels was created by reclaiming wetlands, located only 6 feet above sea level, the levels formerly separated Glastonbury from mainland Great Britain in the 7th Millenium BC. The Southern British Chalk Formation extends into Wessex, creating a series of high, sparsely populated and archaeologically rich downs, most famously Salisbury Plain, but also Cranborne Chase, the Dorset Downs and the Purbeck Hills, aswell as lowlands such as the Mendip Hills. These downs are the principal area of arable agriculture in Wessex. Flora and Fauna Animal and Planet diversity is modest, considering Wessex's small area, and the island of Great Britain's small area. Rodents make up 40% of the Island of Great Britain's wild mammal species. These include, Squirrels, Mice, Voles, Badgers and Rats. Wessex also has an abundance of rabbits, hares, hedgehogs, moles, and several species of Bat. Carniverous mammals include the Badger, Fox, Otter, Weasel and Stoat. Several species of Whale, Dolphin, and Seal are found around the Wessen, of which Bottlenose Dolphins are the most common. The largest land-based wild animals in Wessex are currently Deer. The deer population is mostly made up of Red Deer, Roe Deer, and Fallow Deer. The deer has been named Wessex's 'favourite animal' due to it's commoness.The largest biodiversity sector is Birdlife, with over 500 common species in Wessex and the British Isles. The most prominent of these are Pigeons, Sea Gulls, Sparrows, Ducks, Pheasants, and many numerous species of Gull, Owl, and Finches, aswell as the most common bird of prey in Wessex, the Buzzard. Less numerous species are that of Grouse, Eagle and Doves Climate Wessex has an Oceanic classified climate, and experiences cool winters with warmer summers and relatively high levels of precipitation all year round. Annual rainfall is approximately from 1,000 millimetres to 2,000 millimetres. Inland areas of low altitude experience the least amount of precipitation. They experience the highest summer maximum temperatures, but winter minimum are colder than the coast. Snowfalls are more frequent in comparison to the coast, but less so in comparison to higher ground, however Snowfall is largely rare. Areas of moorland inland such as: Bodmin Moor, Dartmoor and Exmoor experience lower temperatures and more precipitation than the rest of Wessex. In comparison to inland areas, the coast experiences high minimum temperatures, especially in winter, and it has slightly lower maximum temperatures in the summer. Rainfall is the lowest at the coast and snowfall is rarer than the rest of the region. Coastal areas are the windiest parts of Wessex, and they receive the most sunshine. The average temperature for Summers in Wessex is atleast 19 Degress Celsius, while in Winter the average temperature is around 4 to 5 Degress Celsius, however it can reach as low as -3 Degress Celsius. The highest every recorded temperature in Wessex was in 1976, the hottest summer on record in both Wessex and the United Kingdom, with a temperature of 35.9 Degrees Celsius at its maximum, and no rain for 45 days. Economy Wessex has a highly regulated free market economy characterised by a highly productive workforce, high GDP, and high exports per capita. A major developed nation, the Wessen economy is highly service oriented, moving away from a formerly highly industrial based economy. Wessex's major exports are machinery, finished automobiles, equipment, chemicals, pharmaceuticals, metals and metal products, and foodstuffs. Whilst its main imports are materials, machinery and equipment, chemicals, raw diamonds, pharmaceuticals, foodstuffs, transportation equipment, and oil products. Wessex was among the first countries to industrialise in the early 19th century..... Infrastructure Healthcare Education Science and Technology Transport Communications Culture See Main: Culture of Wessex Language See Also: Wessen Language Religion Music Media Cuisine Sport Category:Falloutfan08's Stuff